Alex Weston
This article is rated G. ---- Within Team Chill—or possibly within Powell in general—Alex is largely known as the one who comes up with ideas twice as fast as everyone else and talks one-quarter as much as the others. That said, Alex has much more of an internal life than most people see. Oh, and she can manipulate time. Looks Alex has straight hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail, skin, and eyes. She usually wears T-shirts with pockets and variable length sleeves (depending on the weather), cargo pants, socks, and sneakers, usually all in some shade of blue or green. She also sometimes wears a over her T-shirt, especially in cooler weather. She is fairly tall, measuring about 5'8", but is very slender for her height. Personality Alex is quiet and slow to show emotion; she feels emotions as fast as anyone else, but rarely changes her facial expression beyond a neutral expression or a small smile or lets what people say affect her actions. Alex's apparently complete imperviousness (and partial actual imperviousness) to negativity makes her a role model to some others, particularly to Aiden's younger sister, Madison; however, Alex never has any idea why, due to the fact that Alex doesn't feel completely immune to pain and just masks her own emotions because she thinks that acting on them causes trouble. (This self-restraint is, in fact, largely what makes her seem like a role model, but Alex doesn't understand this.) Another important facet of Alex's personality is that she's constantly thinking about whatever's going on and trying to figure out what might need to be done in any given case, leading her to frequently create useful plans for whatever group she's with. While generally fairly agreeable and not pushy with her plans, she often winds up directing the group regardless due to her quick thinking. This also helps her to make conversation when doing so is required. Strengths and Powers Aside from her quick-thinking and planning skills (which aren't exactly superpowers per se), Alex's main superpower is the ability to create something that Team Chill's consensus has dubbed a "warp bubble". This is a phenomenon that allows Alex to slightly rewind time in a sphere around herself, locking time for anything outside that sphere (as well as any objects or people who are only partially within that sphere) while the time within that sphere advances to catch up with the area around it, at which point the warp bubble then dissipates. It should be noted that the amount of time that Alex can rewind in a warp bubble decreases if the bubble size increases, while the cooldown before reusing this ability increases at the same rate. For example, she can rewind approximately 3 seconds within a roughly 15-foot sphere (roughly room-size) and has a 5-second cooldown, but can only rewind it about 1.5 seconds within a roughly 30-foot sphere and would have a 10-second cooldown for this, and can only rewind time by about one-sixth of a second within a sphere with the diameter of a city block and would have a 54-second cooldown for this. Fun Facts *Alex was largely based on the Sonic Fan Wiki character Sandy the Leopard. Category:Articles Category:Characters